moreover
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: El destino es una puta. Gaara/Ino. UA.


**note! . **Masashi Kishimoto. Re-editado.

MusaCaliope fue mi beta.

**shorta cute, -think.**

_—_**_moreover_**

_the last average_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_.The seventh heaven._**

**_._**

El tequila del vaso de la chica rubia desaparecía a una velocidad de vértigo. El barman había supuesto que la complexión delgada y delicada de su clienta de cabellos de oro influiría negativamente en su tolerancia al alcohol, pero se había dado con un canto en los dientes al comprobar que aquella muchachita de aires franceses tenía más aguante que él mismo. ¡Increíble!

—Oh venga Sakura, no me vengas con esas de nuevo –tomó otro sorbo de tequila, —Que te conozco desde que llevábamos pañales, ¡No me jodas, déjate de sandeces y cuéntame lo de Sasuke! –chilló Ino Yamanaka.

Su amiga de cabellos rosados solo atinó a darle un leve tortazo que apenas fue percibido por la otra, pues parecía sumamente ocupada haciendo girar el hielo de su largo vaso con el dedo acabado en un afilada uña violeta oscura. (y gira, y gira, gira, Ino pensó en muchas más cosas durante ese toqueteo eterno, pero no insistió mucho en todo lo referente al frío, lo ignoraba, más bien)

—Deja de gritar cerda, que se va a enterar todo el local —Sakura se trabó con su propia lengua y de nuevo, prorrumpió a reír a todo volumen produciendo ruidos muy poco femeninos.

Ino pareció salir de su ensoñación pues un brillo de determinación asomó en sus ojos azules aún velados por el alcohol, miró a su amiga y se esforzó en vocalizar.

—Cuéntame lo de Sasuke Uchiha, YA.

Sakura hipó y estornudó, después se atusó los cabellos y bostezó permitiéndose algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo el choro que le iba a soltar a su amiga, y en verdad que le costó más de lo que a la narcotizada Ino le resultó agradable, pues sus cejas como de trigo condensado amenazaban de tocarse por ira. (el tiempo se le estaba acabado a sorbos desorbitados)

—Bien, te lo cuento, pero nada de criticar y maldecir en voz alta, que ya nos conocemos cerdita —condicionó la joven.

Ino asintió con vehemencia…tal vez demasiada pues se mareó y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa de contrachapado para no perder el equilibrio y darse de bruces contra el sucio suelo de la taberna.

Sakura soltó una risita y se ruborizó visiblemente, fue entonces cuando Ino supo que, de una manera o de otra, la conversación entre ella y su amiga de la infancia terminaría desembocando en él, el nuevo amor platónico (y completamente absurdo) de Sakura Haruno: Suigetsu Hôzuki.

.

.

.

A eso de las tres y media de mañana dos jovencitas de 20 años caminaban agarradas y tambaleantes por una calle nipona en la penumbra.

—Ino, como amigas que somos se supone que deberíamos ser sinceras y todo ese royo así que querida abre bien tus orejas…¡Supera lo de Sai y búscate a uno que te ponga las pilas! Será lo mejor —comentó Sakura acariciándole suavemente el pelo a Ino, la cual sollozaba inaudiblemente gracias al sonido sordo de la lluvia chocando contra el suelo.

drip,drop,drop (y parecía que se burlaba de su desgracia).

—Lo he intentado Sakura pero…dios, ojalá le hubiese pedido el número a aquel tío tan sexy de la otra noche —se lamentó Ino sorbiéndose la nariz goteante.

Sakura enarcó una ceja. Luego de estar completamente sobria y sin pizca de alcohol en la sangre era capaz de entender mucho mejor los gimoteos de su amiga, no obstante…¿A que tío se refería? ¿No sería acaso…?

—¿Te refieres al pelirrojo ese que mencionaste en el cumpleaños de TenTen? —preguntó Sakura intentando hacer memoria infructuosamente.

Ino volvió a gemir de dolor.

—Si…ese mismo —musitó ensimismada.

Sakura solo sonrió levemente, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien pudiera ser aquel hombre del que le hablaba su amiga, pues ninguna de ambas tenía amigos de cabellos pelirrojos, y sin embargo…algo no parecía encajar del todo, mientras caminaban, la pelirrosa intentó ubicar en que lugar y momento había visto una mata de cabello flamígero en su vida, más en concreto en el lapso de unas semanas hacia atrás, pero el dolor de cabeza producto de la fastidiosa resaca le impidió seguir indagando mentalmente sobre el tema…al menos si no quería que su cerebro se transformase en heces de búho.

—Ino…¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? No me molesta en absoluto y en tu estado…bueno, no es conveniente que camines sola tan tarde y bajo esta lluvia traicionera, podrías hacerte daño.

Ino se apartó de Sakura tambaleándose ligeramente, con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa muy ancha que le daba a su rostro esa tirantez irritante y estúpida propia de los payasos.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento frentona, pero me voy yendo ya, que se me hace muy tarde —terminó la frase con una feliz carcajada.

Sakura frunció en entrecejo. ¿A dónde había ido a parar su anterior tristeza? Suspiró mientras despedía a su amiga medio borracha, sintiéndose culpable por dejarla marchar sola ¡Bendito alcohol!…pero, cuando entró en su casa y sus fosas nasales percibieron un conocido aroma masculino, se sintió más embriagada que su rubia amiga, la cual se encaminaba derecha hacia su destino aún sin ser consciente de ello.

.

.

.

Borracha, perdida y aturdida, Ino Yamanaka caminó por la desolada calle de camino a su casa silbando alegremente una canción de anuncio de la tele.

No fue consciente en ningún momento que la seguían de lejos desde que ella y Sakura salieron del bar de Karl.

Ino masculló y maldijo cien mil insultos diferentes mientras continuaba su penosa caminata hasta su hogar, el cual distaba de ella apenas unos cuarenta metros de su ondulante figura.

Entonces no supo muy bien como o con que, la rubia tropezó con sus propios pies, o tal vez se resbaló…o un jodido mapache de esos que solían frecuentar las fresas de su balcón se le cruzó en el camino. El caso es que cuando la chica chilló y se supo en el suelo con el trasero magullado, húmedo y lleno de desperdicios, algo que olía de maravilla y era fuerte y flexible truncó aquella quimera que se había formado en su cabecita borracha de vapores y estrellas parpadeantes.

Ella jadeó mientras su nariz era asaltada por un aroma tan varonil y abrasador que creyó estar inconsciente, dormida o en el peor de los casos criando malvas. Con torpeza la rubia una vez con los pies en el suelo y su cerebro aún cubierto de neblina narcoléptica manoteó el aire en busca del rostro de piel iridiscente y suave del desconocido que la había salvado el trasero.

—¿Q-Quien eres? —atinó a decir trabándose con su propia lengua y soltando una risotada a la vez que perfilaba la faz del desconocido con los dedos.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —Ino tembló cuando la voz indudablemente masculina de su Spider-man personal le llegó hasta los oídos. **—**¡T-Tienes que decirme que crema facial usas! No tienes ni una jodida arruga capullo —escupió dando un ligero traspiés y chocando contra aquel torso duro como el acero.

—Esta usted borracha, dígame donde vive y la llevaré a casa —comentó él con seriedad.

Ino hizo una pedorreta y empezó a reírse como una descosida.

—¡Me ha lla-llamado señorita! —graznó mientras seguí al desconocido algo más lejos…bajo un pequeño techo de contrachapado. —Serás gay, ¿no? —preguntó soltando una risita baja.

—Por favor, dígame dónde vive —insistió el muchacho.

—¡Si hombre, para que vengas a violarme no te jode! —contraatacó la rubia mientras enfocaba sus ojos en la cara de él._** Él.**_ ¡Huy la virgen María y toda la corte celestial! El muchacho estaba como un tren, aquel pelo rojizo húmedo y goteante, esa mueca masculina y hastiada, el brillo verde de sus ojos…y su boca ¡Ella mataría por una boca así! Fue entonces cuando Ino recobró el habla —Aunque si vinieras a violarme, no opondría mucha resistencia.

Finalizó el comentario potencialmente sexual con una carcajada suave y colocándose un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja de forma coqueta. Y es que ni estando borracha podía evitar que su encanto natural y su coquetería salieran a relucir.

El chico suspiró sonoramente sacudiéndose el pelo con la mano libre, pues con la otra sujetaba a Ino por el hombro, impidiendo que aquella chica bizarra diera de bruces contra el asfalto.

—Solo se lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Dónde vive señorita?

Ino abrió sus ojuelos de corderito de par en par y en ellos, Gaara creyó ver inicios de llanto, ¿Se había pasado, tal vez? Cuando pensaba empezar a disculparse la potente voz de aquella problemática desconocida lo interrumpió mordazmente.

—¡Perdone usted señor desconocido que no le diga donde vivo! ¿Que pasaría si fuera usted un jodido violador de esos que tanto se ven hoy en día? —chilló ella temblando y con el bello rostro encendido a causa del alcohol y la súbita cólera.

—Lo…siento, soy Gaara Sabaku señorita, y no soy un violador, solo intento que llegue sana y salva a su casa.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo que reflexionaba sobre la vaga respuesta que el tal Gaara acabada de darla, y por fin, al cabo de unos instantes aquella contestación pareció dejar a Ino contenta, pues sonrió y con otro de sus inesperados cambios de polaridad se pegó a Gaara como una lapa mientras murmuraba contra su pecho:

—Soy Ino Yamanaka, vivo un par de manzanas más al norte en el numero 7, soy Libra, tengo 21 años estudio botánica, amo lo lirios y… —la chica siguió hablando durante el trecho que quedaba hasta su casa mientras seguía perdida en su propio ego y criticando su vida. Y el pelirrojo llegaba a la conclusión de que a aquella chica le faltaban un par de tornillos…al menos.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de la rubia, Gaara esperó hasta que hubo abierto la puerta para darse la vuelta y desaparecer. No obstante una mano suave, fría y húmeda le detuvo.

Temiéndose más monólogo por parte de ella el pelirrojo permaneció de cara a la verja de la casa, sin enfrentarla.

—Muchas gracias Gaara —susurró ella en voz muy baja.

El sorprendido muchacho se atrevió a fijar sus ojos ella…la chica que había visto hacía un par de semanas en el cumpleaños de la novia de su hermano y, una de las mujeres más hermosas en la que había posado su mirada en años.

Era también su obsesión, el motivo por el cual la había seguido, a ella y a su amiga cuando habían salido de aquel bar en el centro de Konoha.

Ino lloraba y le agarraba la mano, así de callada y temblorosa era aún más adorable… .

Algo crujió dentro de Gaara cuando se acercó hasta ella vacilante.

—¿Qué sucede…Ino?

—No te v-vayas…no me dejes sola, ¡Me caeré por las escaleras o me atacará un mapache o…quizá llegue el doctor Octopus para usarme en sus horribles experimentos! —le miró a los ojos con impotencia mientras la lágrimas surcaba su calcáreo rostro. Gaara dio un respingo y aceptó, aún inseguro.

vMe quedaré contigo... un rato —dijo rascándose la nuca, repentinamente cohibido por algo (yoquesequé, pensaba) —pero no es aconsejable que un desconocido entre en tu casa...¿Dónde ha ido a parar tu precaución?

Ino permaneció callada, y entonces como si fuese un pequeño interruptor, la luz en el fondo de sus ojos su rostro con una nueva calidez.

—Tu...no quieres ser un desconocido para mí, ¿me equivoco? —susurró mientras le atraía hacia ella con suavidad.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático, y un segundo antes de que los sedosos labios de la chica que lo tenía encantado se cernieran sobre los suyos para robarle lo que le quedaba de conciencia, recordó las palabras de su hermano, las cuales flotaron sobre la superficie de su cerebro antes de titilar y desparecer a causa del beso.

"**En el momento en que sus labios te toquen quedarás prendado hermano…y eso es algo que no tiene solución. Es absoluto e irrevocable. No tienes opción.**

**¿Quieres saber por qué?**

**Porque estas enamorado."**

Con una jadeo ahogado sendos labios se tocaron, acariciaron y exploraron durante un lapso de tiempo que ninguno de los dos participantes hubiera podido definir.

Cuando se separaron y ella le miró a los ojos, Gaara supo que lo que le había dicho su hermano era cierto.

—Ven…Gaara —Ino le atrajo hasta el interior de su casa, la puerta se cerró y todo se quedó en silencio.

Aquella noche ambos durmieron, ella plácidamente agarrada a su torso, él insomne desde que tenía recuerdo, halló la paz al escuchar los suaves suspiros de la chica que yacía en sus brazos.

Amor…extraño e inevitable sentimiento, que te atrapa y absorbe, que te hacer ser loco, valiente e inconsciente pero que si surge en el momento adecuado te proporciona la felicidad más absoluta y exquisita que nadie puede ni podrá describir jamás.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Ino despertó sola en su cama, con el pelo rubio tieso y maloliente como un pajar desatendido, un dolor de cabeza de aúpa y un incontrolable deseo de vomitar.

Tambaleándose la rubia avanzó hasta el baño y se encerró por dos horas esforzándose a fondo en eliminar la resaca de día anterior.

No recordaba como había llegado a su casa, pero en el momento en el que vio una nota sobre su mesa su corazón empezó a latir desaforado.

"_Cuando leas esto llámame"_

_00254463988752_

Una sucesión de sentimientos e imágenes inconexas llegaron a su mente como un torrente desbocado. El beso de la lluvia en su piel, los insultos, aquel aroma a desierto y tierra mojada, y por último y provocándole un sonrojo, la suavidad y la tersura de unos labios masculinos sobre los suyos.

_¡Por el amor de dios Ino! Has besado a un completo y sensual desconocido _pensó a medias entre la vergüenza y el orgullo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos suavemente_**, "**__Tú no quieres ser un desconocido, ¿verdad?" _Se llevó los dedos a los labios al recordar ese pequeño fragmente de conversación.

—Gaara… -susurró levemente ruborizada.

Luego cogió su teléfono móvil y lo abrió de golpe, dispuesta a llamar al hombre con el que había estado soñando desde que era una niña pequeña.

_Amor_ pensó la rubia todavía mas colorada, _eso es lo que siento_, y presionó el último número, el dígito que la llevaría a la felicidad más absoluta.

Pues no hay sentimiento más gratificante, que amar y ser correspondido.

,.

**. End**

**Spider-man me ama.**


End file.
